el romance de serio y azul
by GATA.SOMBRA.13
Summary: esto es algo que les pasa solo a ellos son sus sentimientos jejee XD el amorrrrrr :3


Este es un One-shot se trata de Serio y Azul romance al desnudo habra lemon jejeje XD no soy pervertida okey sino me enojo con ustedes jjeje aquí los COMBO NIÑOS tienen 18 años jejeje XD

EL AMOR DE SERIO Y AZUL

No sabía como habían acabado en esa situación, solo sabia que no podía detenerse.

Había comenzado con aun tranquila visita a su novio en su departamento, verían películas, abrasados y se quedarían dormidos hay mismo. No supo en el instante en que se empezaron a besar, empezando por besos tímidos, para después besos más apasionados y desesperados.

Su novio mordió levemente su labio inferior haciéndole gemir su nombre "Serio" cosa que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, haciéndole exclamar por la sorpresa para después corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

Y hay estaban, besándose como si el mundo se acaba, el encima de ella, acostados en el sofá, haciendo que las películas quedaran ya completamente olvidadas, lentamente empezaron a separar sus labios debido a la falta de oxigeno, para observarse a los ojos los cuales, solo poseían amor, pasión y lujuria.

-¿Azul? ¿Estas segura de esto? Por que después no creo poder detenerme- la pregunta dulcemente el joven Serio, a pesar de el deseo que se veía en sus ojos por poseer a esa joven, pero el sabia lo inocente y pura que ella era y no podía presionarla a nada, pero verla hay sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados, debidos a las apasionados y posesivos besos que el la daba, no pudo evitar besar todo el contorno de su cara, haciendo enrojecer mas a la joven.

-No importa lo que pase Serio, solo quiero ser tuya hoy y siempre, es lo único que me importa, por que te amo mas que nada en este el mundo- le responde con dulzura la joven de ojos azules de nombre Azul, la cual ya poseía 18 años de edad, haciendo que el muchacho solo la miraba con mas amor si es posible.

-Entonces te prometo que esta será la noche mas inolvidable de tu vida, mi amor- y sin pensarlo dos beses la vuelve a besar con pasión, mientras que esta vez introduce su lengua salvaje mente en la boca de la joven haciéndole soltar un gemido de placer, que hizo que el joven se excitara mas si es posible.

La levanta tiernamente y con cuidados en sus brazos, pero sin dejar de besarla, para después recostaba en su cama con delicadeza, y ponerse sobre ella sin lastimarla ni dejar de besarla.

Se separa lentamente de sus labios, pero esta vez se dirige al cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos y chupetones, a lo cual la joven gemía de placer, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la nuca del muchacho y su espalada.

-Eres mía- el murmuro contra el cuello, haciéndola estremecer cosa que Serio lo izo sentirse complacido consigo mismo. Beso su cuello apasionadamente, para después morderlo y chupetearlo, dejando marcas en el, para marcar su territorio, ya que el no lo admitiera, era muy celoso, y quería que las personas vieran esas marcas en el cuello de su novia (En especial los hombres) y supiera que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien, a el, por que Azul era SUYA, y solamente SUYA.

Cansado del cuello empezó a sacarle la camisa a la joven rompiéndola en el intento, debido a la pasión que sentía, dejándola solo con un fino sujetador blanco, para después proceder a besar salvajemente sus hombros.

Serio lo cual solo gemía de placer empezó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del joven, la cual el se quito al instante y darle pequeños besos en su cuello lo cual lo hizo estremecer y soltar suspiros de placer, olvidándose por un momento de su cometido, para después volver a el.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento en los hombros como en el cuello, dejando pequeñas mas en el, ahora sus manos se dirigieron al sujetador de la joven, el cual desabrocho con éxito dejando al descubierto los bellos senos de la muchacha, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que su novio esta viendo.

Este se dirigió rápidamente a la boca de su novia para besarla con pasión y morder esos labios que lo tenia locos, presiono levemente con sus manos los senos de la chica, haciendo que esta suelta un gemido, que lo éxito mas, para empezar a masajearlos con sus manos con cierta rudeza pero sin lastimarla, y chupetear su cuello, haciendo a la joven gritar de placer.

Sus labios lentamente se dirigieron a sus pechos los cualas beso, lamió, pera después empezar a morder uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la joven se arquear de placer, cosa que el le encanto.

Le fascinaba sentir a Azul completamente suya y rendida ante a el. Sentirla completamente loca por el, deseada por el, sentirla SUYA, de su propiedad, por que ella le pertenecía a EL y nadie mas.

Mientras que Azul le encantaba sentirse así, entregada a el, sentirse completamente de el, sentirse querida y amada por la persona que ella mas quería en el mundo. Su amado Serio, y esos besos que el le daba era clara señal que el joven la deseaba, y solo para el y nadie mas, ya que ella mas que nadie conocía la actitud posesiva de su pareja.

Serio una vez saciado con sus pechos empezó a besar su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua dentro de este, haciendo que la joven gimiera mas fuerte si era posible, suerte que el vivía solo, por que los gemidos de Azul se escuchaban por todo el apartamento.

Sus manos se dirigieron al cierre y botón de su pantalón desabrochándolo y empezando a quitárselo, dejándola solamente con unas bragas blancas que traia puesta.

Azul al verse en desventaja decidió proceder a quitarle las pantalones a su novio, el cual no puso resistencia, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el pecho, haciéndolo suspirar de placer, una vez quitado lo besa con pasión en sus labios.

El aprovecha y empieza a quitarle lentamente las bragas haciéndola estremecer, pero el no se detuvo y una vez quitadas, baja lentamente al entrepiernas de la joven, para proceder a besarlo y lamerlo, lo cual sorprendió Azul, pero no por eso no pudo empezar a gemir de placer, por lo que eso le provocaba. No pudo evitar gritar cuando Serio mordió una parte sensible de su intimidad, haciéndola nuevamente arquear de placer.

El joven que solo sonrió ante el placer de su novia se acerca lentamente hasta poner su boca a la altura de su oído.

-Sabes- le dijo con voz ronca debido al placer que experimentaba, mientras se sacaba lentamente sus bóxer- sabes delicioso- la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por la declaración dada por el joven- después de esto, te tiene que quedar claro, que serás solo mía, que nadie mas podrá abrasarte, besarte y tocarte, serás de MI PROPIEDAD, serás completamente mía, como yo lo seré de ti- muerde el ovulo de su oreja, mientras busca los ojos de la joven.

-Siempre seré tuya Serio, siempre seré de tu propiedad, por que yo te pertenezco a ti y a nadie mas, por que te amo- la mirada dulce, junto con sus palabras derritieron al joven por dentro el cual se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya que la amaba con locura, ella era su razón de ser, de vivir, ella lo era TODO, y sin ella era un cuerpo vació sin razón de vivir.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesita- dicho esto la beso para después sujetar sus caderas con sus dos manos (Las cuales ya le habían quitado su ropa interior) para después introducir su miembro dentro de ella, con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Azul no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor al sentir su barrera romperse, lo cual preocupo a Serio, pero no se detuvo ya que era algo que tenia que pasar, empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de la joven para que se acostumbrara, mientras esta soltaba pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales el limpio con dulces besos, el se empezó a mover cada vez mas rápido, mientras que con el tiempo el dolor de la joven fue sustituido por un placer indescriptible, ahora los dos gemían, hasta que Serio introdujo su esencia dentro de Azul haciendo gritar a ambos de placer, haciendo que este saliera dentro suyo y se pusiera al lado de ella mientras la atraía a su pecho,

-Te amo Serio y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que somos unos y que ahora yo soy completamente tuya- cierra los ojos mientras siente como el joven acaricia con ternura su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, y estoy feliz por que ahora nadie podrá separarnos, por que eres y serás siempre mía, sin contar que la persona mas importante de toda mi existencia, mi pequeña ojos de cielo - dicho esto los dos jóvenes cierran sus ojos al haberse entregado completamente al otro y que se pertenecían mutuamente, mientras que el joven solo la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho y los tapaba con las frazadas, ya que no quería que ella se enfermera, siempre se preocuparía por ella y la protegería con su vida, y mientras la observaba sintiéndola suya, y de nadie mas ya que ahora nadie lo apartaría de sus ojos de cielo, de su pequeña, de SU Azul.

Fin. dejenme un review porfis


End file.
